Peregrine
Peregrine ADX-1 (Airborne Drone eXperimental) is a 2nd generation aerial drone in use by the Posterity of the Sentinels to replace the ever aging Skopos Homoios drone invented by Areus Megas and supplied by TIA as well as their own aging Sparrow Drone Bomber. History Unmanned drones were a staple of the human colonization efforts in Segmentum Asia: they were used to survey the lands, study fauna and flora, and some specialized ones analyze geological elements, perhaps to locate ore nodes. The Lagikoi had been introduced to these unmanned drones with the arrival of the Sentinels, and the preexisting models were the basis for Areus's Skopos Homoios drones, a lightly-armed and airborne drone excelling in scouting and antipersonnel skirmishes. However, the capital needed to produce drones at a large-scale level were largely looted by the Evil Baby Corporation, and thus the Sentinels had no way of producing drones: they too were limited to the Lagikoi drones and preexisting drones in stock in the First Lampardian War until Sematia Aiakida intervened. With Sematia's material aid from her moon base in Euxeine, the Posterity of the Sentinels were given the capital to produce drones in a very short time. Not only that, Sematia also transferred the designs for a more advanced type of drone, essentially playing the role of a fast-response ground attack aircraft. A refinement to the given design would turn into the Peregrine, allowing for different armaments to be equipped to it, whereas Sematia's original model was strictly an anti-ground attack drone with some staying power, similar to a gunship. Description Lagikos Exegetes These flying drones are an significant advancement over our Skopos Homoioi drones. The Peregrine is swift attack drones that make excellent strike bombers, used often to surgically drop bombs on the enemy where it hurts the most. However, to allow for its high speed and powerful payloads, they have poor armor and sensing capabilities, making them poor scouts and poor first-strike bombers. Category:Posterity Military Category:Robotics Posterity Mentis Named after the bird of prey, the Peregrine is our prime attack drone, used primarily destroy land-borne targets from the sky, although they can provide some air superiority if required. Peregrine has great speed, allowing it to cover distance quickly and be deployed when needed, and the payload it can carry is often more than enough to destroy targets that it is aimed at. However, to get that great speed and firepower, adjustments had to be made, and its rather low durability and poor detection ability limits its use. Infantid Smartsmith It is unfair that the bad guys get all the cool stuff. The Peregrine are flying robot things that drop big, boomy bombs which can blow up a small group of our fighting units with ease. These things can even smash our cars if they wanted to, so we should get some guns that can shoot at the sky to break them before they go around blowing things up too many times. Imperial Grammateus The Peregrine are fine works of technology created by the immigrants welded into the Polysitonian culture. They are the quintessential fragile but powerful units, having high firepower and high speed expected of a stereotypical guerrilla unit. Having some anti-air will deter these drones, for these things are not well-armored. However, the best option is to destroy the arming decks that rearm these drones. Libertarian Adviser These drones are pretty good work of technology for those who collaborate with the collectivist natives. These drones can rain death from the skies if care isn't given to defend our airspace as did the drones of the old world did. However, free market will prevail provided that you are competent enough to provide proper anti-air support. In Game Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion Peregrine Strike Drone is the aerial surgical strike unit. It is highly efficient in destroying single targets, making it valuable in removing key threats such as the EBC Mega Action Cannons that may be stationed to ward off fragile Posterity vehicles at range. Requiring only 3 power, non-defensive Pandora Outposts can field these drones, although early drone is not recommended, since the large requisition cost of all the things required for a drone rush will not compensate with significant early game advantage enough to justify the risk. As a strike aircraft that requires rearming, it requires a spotter to properly mark specifit targets, although the Drone Command can issue order to screen an area for targets to bomb. Any infantry may be equipped with a spotter item, although Cyber Ninjas are often the best at this given superior range and stealth. At 5 Power, Peregrine may be armed with an one-time use cluster bomb, which are deadly against group of enemies. While individual power against single armor decrease by a fair margin, the area of effect damage often justifies the cost of this one-shot weapon. Cluster bombs can be purchased as long as the commander has the requisition and the power requirement to do it. Category:Posterity Military Category:Robotics